Seeing Triple
by Jimmi Bloom
Summary: A spell that Paige is trying to cast goes wrong, causing doppelgangers of the Charmed ones to wreck havoc on San Francisco


_Author's Note:_ This is my first fanfic. If I get reviews that like where I'm going with it, I will continue, if not, it'll be scrapped. Please let me know what you think.. thanks! :) 

**SEEING TRIPLE**   
Paige sat surrounded by candles. Her face contorted, as she was deep in thought as she read from the book in front of her. The spell was somewhat confusing. Although, she was pretty sure she could handle it. Plus, it would be so good for her sisters. They needed to see Prue again, if only for a short while. Especially now that Piper was pregnant. Prue would have loved to see how her neice was coming along. Paige bent over, looking down at the photo of Prue which was situated in the centre of her circle of candles, and read the last part of the spell: "Bring forth whom I seek, let the soul be free, to stand upon this ground, I envoke you, Powers, bring forth whom I seek!". She took in her hand a pinch of the sandy potion she had concocted. She held her hand over the photo, and braced herself..   
_"PAIGE!"_

Phoebe and Piper stood in the doorway of the attic, looking quite upset. Paige looked back and broke her chain of thought, letting the potion slip through her fingers as she jerkily turned around. The sand fell not on the photo of Prue, but, instead on the photo lying to the side, one of Paige and her two sisters, taken two months earlier. "Oi.." she muttered, and then looked back at her sisters, hoping they wouldn't kill her for this. "Paige, WHAT do you think you're doing?!" exclaimed Piper, moving over towards her youngest sister. Paige looked dumbfounded. "Um.. uh.. I.. I was just.." she managed to mutter, but Phoebe looked around the attic, and down at the photo of Prue and the Book of Shadows which lie open in front of Paige. "You were just.. trying to bring Prue back from the dead?" she inquired, looking angry. Paige slightly nodded, her face guilty as she sighed. "I know.. I know.. I'm sorry.. but I.. I just thought.. I wanted to brighten you two up.. and I thought.. that maybe seeing Prue would make you feel better.. besides.. it's not like I tried to resurrect her.. just.. just let her visit". Piper shook her head, as Phoebe bent to pick up the book. "Paige, you know you shouldn't mess with the stuff in the back of the Book, it's dangerous magic! You don't know what could be the outcome of any of those spells" Piper said, and she squatted down next to Paige. Phoebe read over the spell, nodding as she went. "You didn't complete the spell, did you?" she asked, and looked down at Paige. Paige shook her head and replied, "No, I didn't.. I almost did, you caught me just as I was about to drop the sand onto the photo of Prue..". Piper looked relieved, but Phoebe still looked a little unnerved. Piper noticed this. "Phoebe, what is it? Paige said she never completed the spell.." she said, and Phoebe nodded, "Yeah.. it's just.. this spell.. it's not just to bring the _person_ here.. it's to bring the _doppelganger_ of the person to this reality, from another one..". Paige quirked an eyebrow. "Doppelganger? Isn't that some kind of dessert?" she asked, and Piper flashed her an angry scowl. "No.. a doppelganger is a twin of a person; a cowalker.. usually from another place or reality.. meaning, you could have brought a Prue who doesn't know any of us from God knows where, when or what..". Paige looked shocked. Phoebe finished reading the spell to herself, and closed the book. She relaxed a bit. "It's alright, though, if Paige didn't complete the spell by sifting the sand onto the picture, we have nothing to worry about, because the reality she contacted doesn't know who Paige wanted to bring here. It will have cancelled itself out." Paige's eyes wandered across the attic, and suddenly, she leapt into the air, her mouth wide open. "NO! Oh no.. oh no.. oh NO!" she exclaimed, and her two sisters cast her a strange glance. Paige pointed down at the photo of the three of them, which was now covered in the sand potion. "When you two.. caught me.. I.. I dropped the sand!" she yelled, and they quickly caught on. Piper and Phoebe looked wide-mouthed at the photo. "This can't be good.." muttered Phoebe. 

"For you.." said a voice behind them, and the three sisters turned, hoping they wouldn't see what they thought they might see. But they did. In the doorway of the attic, stood themselves, clad in black, and NOT looking very impressed. 


End file.
